The Story Of The 5 Adventurers
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: 5 friends go on an adventure to find an Egg that is like no other. Wanting revenge on a certain team, Skylar, Bacca, Shadow, JB, and Ward go on adventures to find the Egg. Along the way the find a girl named Chloe that only Shadow trusts.


The Story Of The 5 Adventurers

Skylar, Bacca, Shadow, JB, Ward

Chapter 1

Skylar's POV

"Bacca! JB! Hurry up!" I yell.

"I swear… She runs like Sonic!" said JB, making me smile at how fast I am.

"Couldn't agree more… She's way too fast…" agreed Bacca.

"Look! We're here!"

"What are we supposed to be doing here anyway? It looks like some run down town or city that even hobos wouldn't wanna live in. And that's saying something." pointed out Shadow.

"Ugh, your always in a foul mood, Shadow. Be nice around your little sister. Me." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Just tell me why we're here."

"Aren't we here for some kind of Egg?" asked Bacca.

"Yup! C'mon! Lets go find it."

"Guys, Ward is in one of his "AFK" modes again." said JB, looking at Ward and poking him.

"Well your the only that can get him to talk without me begging him so you and him can go look that way for the Egg. Bacca, you and I will go this way, and Shadow, you go that way." I explained, pointing to 3 different directions.

"Why do I always have to go alone?" whined Shadow.

"Cuz your both good with words and an awesome fighter. If I went alone, I'd be arguing with someone but be refusing to fight. Bacca would fight them and not talk. And JB and Ward… well… that's a different story." I pointed out as I started walking off. "C'mon Bacca!"

"Coming! Later dude."

"Yeh, yeh."

Shadow's POV

Sometimes I just wanna strangle her. I know she's my little sister but oh my gosh… Not only is she a pain in the butt, she also gets all the guys without even trying. Yeh she's loyal to Bacca, but she uses guys to her advantage. She is pretty funny when she does it though. Saying she's a guy to random people who bug us, asking for trouble. That's my sister…

"H-help… Please… S-someone… Help…"

I hear someone calling for help. Sounds female. What if it's a trap?! But then again… what if it's not? Hey! Now's my chance to actually get a girl! YES!

I run to where I hear the call for helps and start looking around. I enter a building that had some broken windows and the door was knocked down. Seems like something Skylar would have me check before she went in.

"Help… I need help… Please…"

I look around for the girl frantically, wanting to save her. "Where are you? I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna help. Tell me where you are." I say, trying to sound gentle.

"-gasp- U-umm… I-I'm under the shelf… please help me." she says in a small, weak voice. I find a fallen shelf with someone small under it. I lift the shelf off of the girl and she crawls out, letting me lay the shelf back down.

"Th-thank you…" she says, sitting on the floor, looking down.

"No problem… Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I-I was here for the Egg with my team until they… they beat me and said that I was worthless. We had already gotten the Egg and were heading to our ship when they made me come in here. After they beat me they shoved the shelf onto me and left me to die… I'm so grateful that you saved me." the girl explained. "And my name in Chloe."

"Chloe… I like that name. Hey… did your team escape with the Egg or did something happen you think?"

"They left with it… They said that they were gonna take it to our leader and he was gonna use the Creature that's to hatch from the Egg to his advantage and kill us… Not only that, he plans to destroy other planets. He says that the Creature is so powerful and so unlike any other mob, that it actually has the capability of surviving in Space."

"Wow… Hey how about we find my friends and get you patched up. Then you can tell us more when we head back to our base." I offer her my hand.

"S-sure… that sounds nice." she says as she takes my hand and allows me to pull her up.

JB's POV

"Ward… you gotta to me. C'mon… don't be like this. I don't even see why you do your so called "AFK" mode anymore. You know us so well and everything. No need to hide."

"Don't wanna…" Ward says.

"-sigh- and people say you're the man in the relationship."

"It's just a troll relationship. We aren't really together." he pointed out.

"Yeah and that got us two annoying fake family kids and a Bacca. Yes, that went so well."

"I like our family. It's a nice family. Suits us well."

"I guess your right. With our crazy pasts, a crazy fan-girling daughter who looks up to Skydoesminecraft who's dating a Bacca and has a brother that has anger issues is most definitely the best family ever."

"There's nothing here, JB. Lets go back. I'm bored and I wanna play with my Pokemon." Ward whined, turning the other way and started walking without waiting for JB.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Skylar's POV

"UGH! I can't find crap here! It's all boring and old! And there's no Budder either! Not even a squid for me to kill for Sky."

"I think you look up to Sky to much. Just saying." Bacca said, holding my hand.

"Whatever. At least I'm not some criminal. So it could be worse."

"True." Bacca agreed.

"There's nothing here… It was a waste to come here. Shadow was right…again. Lets go ring the others now…" I said, walking back to the meeting spot with Bacca close behind.

Once we were there, I see Shadow already there… but something I didn't like, was that he had a girl with him. She was shorter then me and looked really weak. I could easily hurt her if I wanted to. But I can't cause Bacca said he'd give me the silent treatment if I started a fight with other girls without being provoked. Guess I have to wait.

"Shadow! Who's that?!" I yell, getting closer.

"Oh, hey Sky. This is Chloe. I found her in one of the buildings. She had a shelf on her. So I helped her and she told me about the Egg." Shadow said. All calm like everything was fine.

"What?! Dude! Just cause you can't seem to get a girl doesn't mean that you can just take her and bring her with you! What if she's trying to earn our trust and then betray us?! Plus I never get along with other girls anyway!"

"She has a point Shadow. What if that girl does betray us?" JB said as he joined us, Ward close to him.

"Guys! She can hear you! Plus, she isn't gonna betray us, her own team beat her and left her to die. And she has some information on the Egg and where it is. C'mon, give her a chance. You all never give any other girls any chances."

"Because Skylar never gets along with them. They all think that they are better then her and that they can take her cause she has a low xp level." Bacca said, taking up for me.

"Please guys? I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to us. Esp Skylar. C'mon… Please. Give her a chance." Shadow begged.

I stare at him then that girl. "One chance. That's all you get. One chance. And if you blow that chance, then I will personally give you the worst beating you have ever gotten. By anyone. And that's a promise. So if you want to live, I suggest you stay out of my way and don't you even think about challenging me. I don't care what your xp is. I've taken on enemies that have up to 80+ xp. I only have 16 xp. So don't mess with me." I warn, staring the girl in the eyes as I take out my sword, heading to the ship I had us steal from one of the other bad teams.

I looked back at Shadow and see he was gonna say something, but quickly shuts his mouth. That girl was staring wide eyed at me and I could see she was shaking as well. I motion for the others to fallow as I face the ship and start heading toward it once more.

Time Skip - At Base

Shadow's POV

I feel like Skylar is being a bit too harsh on Chloe. She seems really sweet and she's really cute. I don't see why she's so mean to her. And the threat she gave her was worse then the threats Skylar gives the other enemy leaders. I know that she's leader of our team but sometimes I feel like I should be leader of something. I was at one point but… when we found each other and found out we were bro and sis, she was quick to give orders. She may seem sweet and all but she's actually pretty controlling. Tho I can't blame her. She was taken from us at birth by our biggest enemy. I just hope that she can ease up on Chloe soon. I showed her the showers and let her get cleaned up. Sky said that I had to make sure Chloe didn't get into her stuff and to make sure she had no weapons what so ever. Oh how I wish my little sis was less controlling.

"U-umm… Shadow… I'm finished. I-I'm kinda hungry… May I have something to eat?" Chloe said.

I turned around and looked at her, only this time, I really looked at her. She had beautiful pond brown hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was kinda tan but not to tan. She was absolutely breath taking. She was shorter then Skylar but not to where it was awkward. I just wanted to take her into my arms and never let go.

"Shadow? Hello? Shadow?"

"Oh.. uh… Wh-what?" I asked, snapping out of my thought.

"I-I asked about food… I'm quite hungry and would like some food. I haven't eaten in s couple of days."

"Oh! Right! Of course! Dinner is almost ready. Heh, You'll love JB's cooking. It's his night to cook and he's surprisingly really good at it. But there's something you must know about all of us, before you start living with us." I say as I lead her to my room as we wait for JB's call for the food. We sit on my bed criss-crossed, facing each other.

"What is it that I need to learn about your team?" she asks curiously.

"I'll start off with the least worry-some to the most in general. First off is Ward. His code name is Ward1246. He has a thing for Pokemon. Also he has what he calls "Modes." No one but Skylar and JB can make him snap out of them. His xp is at least over 60. If he weirds you out or anything don't say anything. He'll just go to Skylar. Next is JB. His code name is JBenitez99. He is Ward's umm… boyfriend. It was supposed to be a troll that Skylar had them do but… I didn't end up being a troll. They pretend to be mine and Skylar's parents. JB is pretty funny. Can always lighten the mood but sometimes makes Skylar mad when he uses his Speed Boosts around her. She hates it. Next would be me. My code name is hollyeve1960. Skylar teases me for picking a girly code name and I'm actually mistaken for being a girl. But I don't really care. I do like Pokemon but I'm not crazy about them. My xp is at least 60+. We aren't aloud to say our exact xps. Skylar's rule. Anyway, I apparently suck at getting a girl. The only one that actually flirted with me was a guy named Mjd47. He wanted to hurt Skylar by flirting with me. We even told him that I was a guy but it didn't go well. He kept flirting. One day Skylar made him leave the team when she had a fight with him. He's now our biggest enemy. He keeps trying to kill Skylar but never succeeds. Next would be Bacca. His code name is jillnorth. Again he's mistaken for a girl for the code name just like me. But he doesn't care either. His xp is over 60 and he's Skylar's boyfriend. With him being a Bacca, he's a lot faster and a hard fighter. Rarely anyone can over-power him. The only ones that are able to defeat him is the rest of the team. He likes to protect Skylar, esp after something that happened to them…"

"What happened?"

"-sigh- before we actually became a fighting team, we were just a not so normal family. Mj had left and Bacca and Skylar got together. One day Skylar got pregnant but Mj had already gotten him a team and had one of his best female fighters to beat Skylar up and make sure the children were dead before they were born. They were gonna have twin boys. After she somewhat got over the loss she made our family become a team. She wanted her revenge and thats why she wants the Egg. Anyway… Skylar's code name is Kute_Midna. She always spells cute with a k. And Midna is from one of her favorite video games. She already said that her xp is 16. But don't be fooled, she's got the smack talk to make up for the rest. She hates fighting, but she'll do anything for revenge. She had a terrible past. When she was born, she was kidnapped by some mystery villain. When she was old enough, she escaped from him. No one knows what happened to him or what he did to her. She never said. All she would say is that he's no longer a problem. People have their theories on what happened but no one knows for sure. One day I was out killing some mobs. It was sunrise so they died off in the Sun. I was passing a pond and I saw a small dirt house. I went over to it and Bacca was with me. Me and him were friends at a young age. Once we reached the house I looked in and saw her. Bacca looked in and we agreed that we should help her. It took her a little bit to trust us and after some talking we found out she was my little sister. When we got older she met JB and quickly became friends. Then one day she met Ward. People kept beating him and saying things to him that made him wanna kill himself. It's why he has insecurities. Well he was just about to give up when she had stepped in. She yelled and yelled at the ones that were being mean to him. She humiliated them and had them apologize to him. We never saw them since. She's actually an outlaw in some of the Worlds just because she would take up for others. She doesn't care though, she'll go right back to those Worlds if she needs to. You know what happened with Mj and all that so yeh. That's all Skylar would allow us to know about her that we didn't already know." I explained

"Wow… So that's why she doesn't trust others, esp girls. Cause of what they did to her in the past?" asked Chloe.

"Yup. I know that she seems intimidating cause of her threats but once you get to know her she's actually really sweet."

"DINNER IS READY! WE"RE HAVING PIZZA AND PASTA!" yelled JB from the kitchen/dinning room.

"Dinner time~" I said as I offered my hand to Chloe once I was off the bed. She took it and I led her to the dinning room.

Once we were in the room, we found Skylar and Bacca chanting Pasta, Ward sitting quietly cause he was still in his so called "AFK" mode and JB was trying to talk him out of it.

"-sigh- Alright guys, eat up." JB said as he put the plates and food on the table.

I was about to let Chloe sit on my right side till Skylar got in her way and sat down, Bacca on the other side of her. I looked at Chloe then at Skylar.

"Chloe? Is that your name? Yea? Ok, well you see, I'm the leader so I can choose where everyone sits. I usually let everyone choose for themselves but not you. You can sit opposite on me. So I can keep an eye on you." Skylar said as she gave Chloe a death stare. I signed as Chloe went and sat across from Skylar. I stayed where I was at, she was only 2 seats away from me.

Skylar's POV

We had small talk as we ate. Mostly about where to look for the Egg next and what we plan on doing the next few days as we head to the next World. I don't trust that Chloe girl. I think that she's putting up an act. She acts all innocent and everything and she's earned Shadow's trust already but she isn't fooling me. I've dealt with people like her. You meet them, trust them, then they hurt you. It took me forever to trust JB and Ward. I just hope that Shadow didn't tell her too much.

"C-can I ask something…?" Chloe asks.

"What?" I say, scowling.

"Umm… I was wondering why you call Bacca that when he's a wolf…"

"He wasn't always a wolf. He once was a Bacca and that was how he was when I met him. One of the opposing teams had these potions and threw them at us. They accidentally threw one that they didn't mean to and it hit him. It did nothing at first but the next morning he was a Wolf instead of a Bacca." I said simply, like it was the most obvious thing.

"O-oh…"

"Guys, I wanna go mining tonight. We've spent weeks trying to find that Egg and with no luck. Lets just do something different tonight." suggested Ward.

"Alright. We'll do that. But I get the Budder!" I exclaim, excitedly.

"Ok, Budder for Skylar, Diamonds for the rest of us, right?" Bacca asks.

"Yup!" the rest of us say as we finish up our food.

I look over at Chloe one more time. I could tell that she had some questions.

"Ok boys, since it's almost night time we're gonna be going through the caves altogether. No exceptions. I don't care how far down we get or how long it takes us. We are gonna get what minerals we need and want. So it would be wise to get some of your strongest picks."

"Wh-what do I do?" Chloe asks.

"You are gonna stay right by me. I'm letting you out of my sight. Ok? And since your not part of the team, you don't get to help and you don't get any of the minerals. I don't care what you say either. It's just how it is."

"O-oh… Ok…"

We grab what we need and head out to one of the nearing caves. We were half way to the caves when Chloe decided to ask me more questions.

"What's 'Budder'?" I stop walking, making everyone else stop walking.

"You shouldn't have asked that…" Bacca said.

"Are you kidding me?! You don't know what Budder is?! How can you not know what Budder is?! Just how stupid are you?!" I yell.

"U-umm… I-I'm sorry! I've just never heard of it before… I know what diamonds, iron, redstone, gold-"

"Don't you dare say the 'G' word around me! It's Budder! Ugh!" I yell as I start walking away toward the caves once more. Very aggravated.

Bacca's POV

"I'll go talk to her. You all walk about 30 feet back." I say as I run up to Skylar. I hate to see her mad. Ever since we lost our children she's been able to get mad easier and faster. There's nothing any of us can do. And when she is upset, I'm the only one aloud to be near her.

"Hey… you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine… I just don't want 'her' here."

"I understand. Shadow was telling me that she knew of the Egg's whereabouts. Maybe we can get all the information we can get then you can make her leave. Shadow won't be happy though."

"He just wants to date her. I don't want her to treat Shadow the way Mj treated me. I know that I should be over this by now but I still want my revenge. He hurt me and took our children from us. I just wanna hurt him so badly…" I could tell that Skylar was on the verge of crying by now so I grabbed her hand and brought it up for a kiss. She smiled a small smile and wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

"I know you want revenge. Maybe once we get the Egg and defeat Mj once and for all, we can try again for children. Just imagine, little Baccas… or maybe little wolves… running around, wanting to play with us, teasing and annoying Shadow. Having JB and Ward tell them stories. Sounds great right?" I ask, imagining it myself.

"Yea… I'd like that. I'd love that in fact…" Skylar is smiling by now.

"C'mon, how about you forget about that new girl and let Shadow deal with her and me and you can go around looking for that Budder you want so badly." I offer.

"Ok." Skylar says. We pass some yellow flowers and I pick one and give it to her, making her smile.


End file.
